In the eyes of moon
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Una historia que no conoce el tiempo. ¿Un error del pasado puede afectar tu presente?. Entren y leean, ademas de dejar su opinion.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, aquí les dejo una nueva historia, se que ya hay muchas historia vampíricas… pero ninguna es mía, jajajaja._

_Bueno espero y les guste, la escribí por que ya se acerca el día de brujas, y bueno quería hacer algo. Yo prefiero celebrar el día de muertos como buena mexicana, pero creo que esta también es una celebración divertida._

_A lo largo de la historia se hará más interesante, lo prometo. Espero sus comentario, preguntas o criticas constructivas._

_Cuídense y disfruten la historia._

* * *

Una suave brisa de aire fresco mecía los largos cabellos azules de una joven de no más de 20 años, ella poseía un hermoso color de ojos claros, demasiado claros para ser reales, o de una persona real. Su piel blanca e igual a la porcelana, junto a sus labios carnosos y de un color rojo brillante resaltaban aun más su gran belleza.

El sol estaba por ocultarse, y en el cielo se podían aprecian una gama de colores que solo la naturaleza era capaz de mostrar con tal belleza y plenitud. A lo lejos podía verse un pequeño pueblo rodeado por un espeso bosque y una gran montaña la cual simulaba tener rostros en ella.

Una brisa de aire mas fuerte se dejo sentir, la joven pudo sentir en el aire un olor a muerte y sangre inundar toda su nariz, parecía que ese olor tuviera años, siglos, en ese mismo lugar, o mejor dicho en esa misma persona.

Miro hacia donde provenía ese olor y se encontró con un par de ojos semejantes a los de ella, solo que con una mirada mucho mas fría y dura. Su rostro mostraba mayor madures, además de que por su expresión parecía ser mayor a ella por muchos años. Sus largos cabellos castaños se dejaban llevar por el ritmo de la brisa que soplaba a su alrededor, al igual que sus ropas se movían al mismo ritmo.

-vamos Hinata- el hombre de edad mayor comenzó a caminar rumba al pequeño pueblo que tenían frente de ellos. Al dar unos pasos y ver que la chica no lo seguía volteo su mirada así ella. -¿Qué pasa?, debemos empezar ya-.

La joven cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones de ese aire fresco en el ambiente. Se llevo una mano atrás de su cintura y saco un pequeño listón con el que ato su cabellera, abrió los ojos de nuevo y miro al hombre que aun estaba delante de ella, camino hasta el y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

La noche había llegado por completo al pequeño pueblo de Konohana, la luna llena se hacia presente en el cielo con todo su esplendor, acompañada de miles de estrellas a su alrededor. Las antorchas que algunos pobladores traían iluminaba un poco mas las calles de ese pueblo, a esas horas muy pocas personas caminaban o salían de sus hogares, pero muchas otras lo hacían por trabajo o simplemente por salir de allí.

Un hombre y una joven se encontraban resguardados por las sombras que la noche les proporcionaba, observaban cada movimiento, cada pequeña cosa que pasaba a su alrededor, para sus ojos nada era invisible o pasaba desapercibido. Cuando la noche se hizo un poco mas oscura los dos salieron de sus escondites y miraron a sus costados, de un segundo a otro estaban rodeados por más de 10 sombras que salieron de la nada.

El hombre comenzó a correr en dirección a un pequeño parque cercado al lugar, seguido por algunas de las sombras que aparecieron. La joven permaneció en su lugar, mirando hacia la luna, la cual parecía querer esconderse y no mirar lo que estaba a punto de pasar, en ese momento una nube paso frente a ella cubriéndola por completo.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujo en sus labios, bajo la mirada y corrió junto al resto de las sombras rumbo una gran casona situada justo en el centro de ese pueblo. Mientras corría no podía evitar respirar lo mas hondo que podía el aire que llegaba hasta su nariz, dentro de unos minutos ese mismo aire ya no tendrá el mismo olor.

Cuando la nube se coloco por completo sobre la luna impidiendo que la luz que transmitía se viera, todo el poblado se vio en la mas inmensa oscuridad, nada se podía ver en esa oscuridad, las calles de un momento a otro se vieron vacías, el ruido de los grillos, y de otros animales nocturnos se esfumo por completo, solo quedo la oscuridad total y el silencio, un silencio que parecía eterno.

De pronto un sonido hueco se dejo escuchar, provenía de una de las casas cercanas a la gran casona que se encontraba en medio del poblado. En la pequeña casa estaban tirados cinco cuerpos, tres de ellos adultos y dos niños, junto a ellos se encontraba el hombre que antes había estado vigilando ese lugar.

Di un rápido vistazo a lo que el había provocado y salió rápidamente de allí para dirigirse a la gran casona. Cuando entro en ella, alzo su cara y olio el aire, después la volvió a bajar y corrió hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraban dentro de esa gran casa.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y vio a la joven que antes había estado con el, con un mujer mayor en sus brazos, su cabeza estaba escondida en el cuello de la anciana y sus manos la sujetaban para que no callera al suelo.

Cuando sintió una presencia a su lado aparto la cabeza del cuello de la anciana y la depósito suavemente en el suelo, le cerró los ojos y volteo a mirar a su acompañante. Al parecer el ya había terminado he iba a ver si ella también.

La chica tomo un pequeño pañuelo de uno de sus bolsos y limpio su boca mientras bajaba la mirada y se perdía en el suelo lleno de rastros de sangre.

-¿terminaste?- el hombre se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en el hombro de ella. –Ya todos estamos llenos-.

-si… padre- alzo su mirada a la de su padre y pudo mirar como un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por sus labios, de inmediato llevo el pañuelo que tenia hasta el y lo limpio por completo.

Los dos salieron corriendo de ese lugar y se internaron en el espeso bosque que se encontraba cerca, antes de irse por completo la chica se detuvo un momento y volvió a dirigir su mirada al poblado, cerro de nuevo sus ojos y respiro el aire, pero esta vez ya no olio a aire fresco, olía a sangre y a muerte, olía igual… que su padre.

"_Me pregunto si yo oleré igual con el paso del tiempo"._Ese pensamiento llego a su mente al asociar el olor de su padre con el de ese lugar, de pronto dirigió su vista a cielo y observo como la nube que impedía ver la luna poco a poco se iba alejando. Al igual que esa nube ella también se alejo de ese lugar y corrió junto a los suyos.

Después de un largo camino había llegado a lo mas profundo del bosque, un lugar al que nadie se atrevería a entrar, y tampoco podría llegar, en el camino había toda clase de peligros, desde los que simplemente se podría superar, hasta los mas insólitos, algunos decían que ese era el camino al infierno mismo… y no se equivocaban.

Allí se encontraba una gran mansión echa en su totalidad por piedra, parecía demasiado antigua, además de poseer un aire de misterio y secretos que no debieran ser descubiertos por nadie.

-sígueme Hinata- el hombre le hizo una seña a la chica para que lo siguiera a una de las habitaciones. La chica hizo caso sin cuestionar nada.

Los pasillos de aquella gran mansión estaban decorados por pequeñas antorchas que iluminaban el camino, además de unas cuantas armaduras y escudos que pertenecían a la familia desde tiempo remotos.

Cuando entraron a la habitación el hombre se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar y le indico que ella hiciera lo mismo, una vez sentados frente a frente, el comenzó con lo que tenia que decirle.

-con lo que comimos esta noche podremos vivir por muchos años- pudo ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la chica.- sin embargo- hizo una pausa y respiro. – Debes de volver a cazar dentro de algunos años, para alimentarte y alimentar a Neji-

-pero padre yo puedo…- intento persuadir a su padre, pero este no se lo permitió.

-sabes muy bien que cada vez te dará más hambre, necesitas que Neji despierte para que estés completa.-

Hinata bajo la cabeza y junto sus manos en su pecho, no le gustaba arrebatar la vida de las personas, odiaba sentir como su corazón dejaba de latir bajo sus manos, pero a la vez amaba como la sangre corría por su garganta, adoraba sentir la tibieza que era capaz de transmitir, a su cuerpo carente de calor alguno.

-cuando Neji despierte, no será necesario que te alimentes tan seguido- sabia perfectamente que a su hija no le gustaba arrebatarle la vida a las demás personas.- además de que podrás salir a plena luz del día-.

-¿Cuándo será eso?-

-creo que dentro de 100 años-

-¿y que hare mientras tanto?-

-descuida con lo de esta noche creo que podrás dormir algunos años, después de todo eres una Hyuuga pura- clavo sus ojos en los de ella. –pero igual algunos sirvientes te traerán alimento hasta que el plazo se cumpla-

La chica solo afirmo con la cabeza y se levanto de su lugar, para caminar a la salida de la habitación.

-¿y tu cuando despertaras?- antes de salir miro a su padre para preguntarle.

-en un siglo- igual se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a lo que pareció ser un gran sarcófago de metal con un emblema en la parte superior, el emblema Hyuuga. –así que ahora tu y Neji están a cargo.- una vez completamente dentro de su "cama" dirigió una ultima mirada a su hija y la cerro por completo.

Hinata bajo la mirada y cerro la puerta tras ella, no sin antes decir un débil _buenas noches padre_. Camino hasta llegar a su habitación e hizo lo mismo que antes había echo su padre, cerro sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida, un sueño que duraría demasiados años.

****************** 100 años después ********************

-Hinata san- escucho una voz llamarla, para después sentir un suave liquido correr por su garganta, la sensación que eso le produjo hizo que abriera lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con una mujer con ojos similares a los de ella, pero un poco mas oscuros. Parpadeo unos momentos para después salir por completo de su "cama".

-¿Qué sucede?- una vez afuera, fue ayudada por la mujer a sentarse en una de las bancas cercanas - ¿Neji despertó ya?-

- si Hinata san, por eso hemos venido por usted- se enderezo por completo y salió corriendo a la que sabia era la habitación de su querido hermano Neji.

Cuando entro lo encontró sentado y conectado a un sinfín de tubos que le brindaban sangre a su cuerpo, a simple vista parecía un joven de 25 años cualquiera, pelo largo castaño y de piel blanca, alto y muy apuesto, a acepción de sus ojos los cuales poseían el mismo color que los de Hinata, por lo demás nadie diría que era alguien diferente.

Corrió hasta el y lo abrazo, recargo su cabeza en su pecho y le dijo un _bienvenido_. El solo le acaricio la cabeza revolviendo unos cuantos cabellos, era de pocas palabras y no le gustaba demostrar ningún sentimiento.

-¿Cómo has estado?- después de un largo silencio por fin le hablo.

-extrañándote- se pego aun más a su cuerpo y cerro los ojos.

-¿y papa?-

-dijo que dormiría por un siglo… ahora tu y yo estamos a cargo- levanto un poco su cabeza para mirar a su hermano y ver su reacción.

-me parece bien- le dedico una sonrisa -¿Cuándo me llevaras a comer algo?-

-yo aun n-no he b-buscado n-nada- se enderezo de golpe del pecho de su hermano y un color rojo inundo sus mejillas. Olvido por completo que al despertar tendría hambre y necesitaría comer algo.

-descuida, podre pasar unos días con esto- su mirada se clavo en Hinata, lo cual hizo que esta se pusiera sumamente nerviosa.

-¿p-pasa a-algo m-malo?-

-nada, solo que ya eres como una humana normal…te sonrojaste y tartamudeas-

-¿en v-verdad?- una inmensa alegría la recorrió por completo, desde los cinco años no había vuelto a sonrojarse ni a tartamudear, necesitaba la compañía de su hermano para pode hacerlo, el y ella eran uno solo.

Neji solo afirmo con la cabeza y se quedo mirándola, "_al parecer no había cambiado nada, sigue siendo la misma niña de siempre" _ese fue su pensamiento al ver como se seguía comportando su querida hermana menor.

-descuida Neji, ahora mismo iré a buscar algo para que comas- iba a salir corriendo, pero la mano de Neji la detuvo.

-descuida, iremos mañana- ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de su hermano, lo abrazo por uno de sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, se quedo así hasta que todo la sangre que tenían los recipientes conectados a el se acabaran.

La mañana llego, Hinata y Neji ya estaban listos para salir a buscar la comida que necesitaban. Una de las mujeres que se encontraban allí, se acerco a ellos y les entrego unas ropas, les explico que en estos tiempos visten diferente y que si salían vestidos como iban levantaría sospechas.

Hinata llevaba un largo vestido color violeta, con detalles en blanco y negro, muy parecido a los de la edad media. Mientras que Neji vestía un traje negro, con una camiseta blanca que sobresalía en su pecho por sus holanes, al igual que en sus manos.

Una vez vestidos con la ropa que les había dando salieron a la calle. Los rayos del sol pegaban directamente sobre su piel, pero no les provocaba ningún daño.

-se siente bien- Hinata extendía sus manos frente a ella para poder sentir mejor los rayos del sol sobre ella.

-si- Neji solo levanto la cara para que sentir aun mejor.

-ventajas de ser de sangre pura, ¿no?-

-eso creo- los dos se voltearon a ver y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Después de eso emprendieron el camino a lo que suponían debía de ser un pequeño poblado, pero al legar allí se llevaron la sorpresa de que no era un pequeño poblado… era una ciudad.

-no estaba así cuando vine con papa- miraba sorprendida como era que todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, según ella.

-vamos- Neji camino hasta adentrarse en las calles de esa ciudad, Hinata lo siguió de inmediato y se coloco a su lado.

-Neji, debemos cambiar el color de nuestros ojos-

-por poco lo olvidaba- tanto Neji, como Hinata cerraron sus ojos unos momentos, y cuando los volvieron a abrir ya eran de color café claro.

Cuando los dos cambiaron el color de sus ojos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a las calles de la ciudad, antes de entrar por completo pudieron ver un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Konohana".

-el nombre no cambio- Hinata se quedo observando el letrero mientras que neji, se adentro rápido a la ciudad. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba a su lado, corrió para poder alcanzarlo.

Revisaron casi toda la ciudad, sus calles, edificios, casas, tiendas, todo. Buscan a cuales serian las personas que los alimentarían, pero al parecer ninguna de ellas les agradaban, de repente se toparon con un grupo de personas.

Eran dos parejas, al parecer esposos, estaban en un pequeño restaurante comiendo, la apariencia era muy grata para los ojos de Neji y Hinata. Una pareja era de cabellos negros, y muy apuestos los dos, la otra era una mujer de cabellera roja y de apariencia algo infantil, mientras que el hombre era rubio y aunque parecía un poco mas maduro, por su actitud parecía que no lo era tanto.

Hinata y Neji se sentaron en una pequeña banca justo enfrente del restaurante, desde allí podían ver perfectamente a sus próximas victimas. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que las dos parejas salieron de aquel lugar, caminaron un poco juntas y después se despidieron y cada uno tomo rumbos distintos.

-yo voy por ellos, tu quédate con esos- Neji señalo a la pareja del rubio y la pelirroja, y después le indico a Hinata que ella fuera por los dos pelinegros.

Hinata solo hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y corrió para alcanzar a sus presas, al parecer no vivían tal alejados, llegaron en solo 10 minutos a la que parecía ser su casa. Hinata quería esperar hasta que la noche llegara por completo para poder comenzar.

Después de un rato que la pareja entro a su casa salió una joven, que al parecer no tenía nada que ver con la familia, ya que era rubia y con los ojos azules, se despidió de ellos y se fue del lugar. No le dio mucha importancia a eso y se concentro en la casa de nuevo.

Cuando la noche llego por completo, y vio que las luces de la casa se apagaban por completo, brinco de un gran árbol situado justo enfrente de la casa y entro por una de las ventanas. Cerros sus ojos y estos volvieron a tener el mismo color blanco de siempre, miro a una de las habitaciones, y para su suerte allí se encontraban sus dos presas profundamente dormidas.

Camino hasta el lugar y los observo por algunos minutos, luego se acerco hasta el hombre y le acaricio la frente, miro a su esposa y esta estaba dándole la espalda y mirando a la dirección contraria de su marido.

Se inclino hasta quedar frente a la cara del hombre y miro cada detalle de su rostro, en verdad era un hombre apuesto, retiro algunos mechones de cabello que le cubrían la cara y roso con sus dedos el cuello.

Se acerco hasta el, y miro una vez mas a su esposa. Después dirigió su vista a su víctima y se acerco aun más a su cuello. De su boca salieron unos filosos colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios y los clavo directamente sobre una vena sobresaliente del cuello, en un principio el hombre se movió un poco, pero luego se quedo completamente inmóvil, cosa que aprovecho Hinata para colocar sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, así impediría que se volviera a mover.

Su sangre era de un sabor exquisito, nunca antes había probado algo igual, era algo espesa, pero no le importaba mucho, de pronto sintió como cada vez los latidos del corazón del hombre se asían mas y mas lentos, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en terminar con lo que había empezado, cuando el corazón dejo de latir por completo se separo de el y acomodo su cabeza en la almohada.

Miro a la mujer y vio que no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, era totalmente ajena a lo que le pasaba a su marido. Rodeo la cama y se acerco a ella, se inclino hasta su cuello y pudo oler un dulce aroma, esa mujer poseía un olor natural muy agradable, clavo sus colmillos en ella y comenzó a alimentarse.

A diferencia de su marido ella tenia la sangre muy ligera y hasta se podría decir suave, era muy fácil alimentarse, su sangre no era tan deliciosa como la de el, pero igual era de un sabor diferente y delicioso.

La mujer no se movió desde que ella comenzó a alimentarse, pero antes de que su corazón dejara de latir, Hinata escucho como pronunciaba un nombre… _Sasuke_. Se separo de ella y la observo, parecía tan tranquila, cualquiera diría que solo dormía. Al principio pensó que ese era el nombre de su marido, y el cual estaba a su lado, dio un suspiro y dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de salir volteo a ellos y les dedico un _perdón _camino por la casa y justo antes de salir de ella escucho algo que la dejo completamente helada, escucho… el llanto de un bebe.

Corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido y efectivamente se encontró con un bebe en una cuna. Llevo su mano a su boca y se dejo caer de rodillas, acababa de matar a los padres de esa criatura, una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

Escuchaba su llanto y no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Fue entonces que comprendió que la mujer que había visto salir, era la encargada de cuidar al pequeño mientras sus padres no estaban. Siempre mataba a personas que ya eran mayores o que no tenían a nadie en el mundo, nunca a seres que tenia que proteger a otros, ahora ella había sido la responsable de matar a los padres de ese bebe, y de dejarlo solo.

De repente sintió como un mano se situaba en su hombro, volteo de inmediato a ver quien era y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano mayor. Se levanto de su lugar y se limpio las lagrimas que había derramado, Neji no dijo ni una sola palabra solo se dedicaba a observar a Hinata y al bebe, que aun lloraba.

-Neji, y-yo n-no m-me d-di c-cuenta d-de e-el- Hinata le señalaba a su hermano al bebe mientras seguía sollozando por lo que había echo.

-lo se- camino hasta el pequeño y lo observo. –la otra pareja también tenia un pequeño-.

-¿q-que?- camino hasta el otro lado de la cuna y también observo al pequeño. -¿tampoco te diste cuenta de el?-

-no, tenia tanta hambre que fui directo a los dos adultos.-

-y-yo t-también tenía h-hambre-

-recuerda que lo que tu sientes lo siento yo, y viceversa- la miro directo a los ojos. –Por eso vine lo más rápido que pude a este lugar, sentí lo que tu estas sintiendo-.

Hinata solo trago saliva y lo miro, tenia miedo de lo que el haya podido hacerle al otro pequeño, y si lo mato al igual que a sus padres, no Neji seria incapaz de hacer algo así ¿o no?

-¿q-que hiciste c-con el o-otro p-pequeño?-

-descuida en la casa había un viejo, creo que es su abuelo, el lo cuidara-

-pero este pequeño esta solo- Hinata dirigió su mirada al pequeño, después de ver que su hermano no había echo nada malo con el otro pequeño se tranquilizo un poco. -¿Qué haremos con el?-

-no lo se-

-Y si lo transformamos- una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven

-es muy pequeño no sobreviviría- pero con las palabras de su hermano se borro de inmediato. –déjalo que llore, los vecinos seguro vendrán a ver que es lo que pasa, ellos se harán cargo de el- Neji se alejo de la cuna y camino a la salida.

Hinata por su parte se quedo observándolo un poco mas, y otra lagrima corrió por sus mejillas, en sus pensamientos vino la imagen de su padre "_eres una vergüenza Hinata, sabes muy bien que matamos por necesidad, no por gusto. No te debe de importar si son jóvenes, niños, mujeres, recuerda que eres un vampiro de sangre pura. No vuelvas a llorar"_. Si de seguro esas serian las palabras de su padre si la viera ahora.

-Hinata- Neji entro por la puerta y la llamo rápidamente. –los vecinos ya se dieron cuenta y están tacando a la puerta, vámonos-.

Rápidamente se quito el listón que siempre llevaba con ella y se lo coloco al pequeño en una de sus manos, cuando el bebe sintió las manos de Hinata sobre las suyas dejo de llorar, y la miro a los ojos, para Hinata eso fue muy algo raro, acaba de matar a sus padres y el la miraba así, y hasta dejo de llorar.

-Hinata- otra vez Neji la había llamado, ya que los vecinos estaban forzando la puerta al ver que nadie abría. Rápidamente deposito un beso en la frente del bebe y le susurro un _perdóname pequeño_, este le sonrió y tomo entre sus manos un mechos del pelo de ella.

Neji al ver que no se retiraba de el, la jalo de un brazo y la saco de ese lugar. Se escondieron en el mismo árbol que antes había sido el refugio de Hinata, y se dedicaron a mirar que es lo que hacían los vecinos, por las ventanas se podía ver como entraban y corrían hacia la habitación del matrimonio, para luego ir a la del bebe.

Unos gritos se hicieron escuchar por casi toda la calle, mientras que eran seguidos por llantos, de pronto todas las luces de las casas cercanas se prendieron y salieron a ver que era lo que había pasado.

Al ver como un mujer salía con el bebe en brazos a la calle y lo arropaba para evitarle el frio de la noche, Hinata se sintió un poco mejor al saber que al menos alguien lo cuidaría. El bebe dirigió su mirada al gran árbol y extendió sus manos como tratando de alcanzar algo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de sus pequeños labios.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de no llorar por esa pequeña criatura que le había sonreído después de asesinar a sus padres. Mientras ella trataba de controlarse, su hermano mayor decidió hablarle.

-eran los Uchiha-

-¿Qué?- volteo a mirarlo un poco sorprendida de sus palabras.

-eran el matrimonio Uchiha, el otro era Uzumaki- volteo a mirar sus ojos antes de volver a hablarle. –en la recamara de los Uzumaki, tenían una fotografía donde salían los cuatros, y también estaban los dos bebes, además de sus nombres, al parecer eran grandes amigos. Por eso sabia que ellos tenían a un pequeño-

Hinata volvió a mirar al pequeño y cerro sus ojos en un intento de que la culpa no le carcomiera el corazón. Miro a Neji y le dijo que ya quería irse de ese lugar. Su hermano de inmediato le hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y ambos salerón de su escondite para internarse en el bosque.

Cuando el pequeño ya no vio a la joven en el árbol comenzó a llorar, y a mover sus manos, tratando de sacarse del agarre de la mujer. Al ver la reacción del pequeño, esta lo acerco más a su pecho y los mecía para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-tranquilo Sasuke, yo te cuidare- .

**Continuara…………..**

No olviden dejar su comentario, ya saben que siempre les contesto, lo mas rapido que puedo.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

-Neji… ¿crees que el bebe este bien?- Hinata estaba arreglando un hermoso ramo de flores, el cual ocuparía para decorar un poco la gran mansión en la que vivían. -¿tendrá mas familia?- en ningún momento dirigió la mirada a su hermano, siempre le hablo de espaldas.

-ya no te preocupes por el Hinata- el por su parte solo estaba sentado en un gran sofá, frente a una chimenea, le gustaba ver la danza que las llamas hacían al consumir la madera.

-pero el…-

-el no es nuestro problema- se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta ella.-descuida estoy seguro que estará bien- puso su mano en su hombro y salió de la mansión.

-si tu lo dices hermano- casi fue un susurro que se escapo de sus labios, en verdad quería creer que lo que hizo no era totalmente cruel, dejar a un bebe sin padre no debe de ser tal malo ¿o si?

Dejo el arreglo que tenia en las manos sobre una pequeña mesa y salió corriendo al jardín. Una vez afuera miro como el sol brillaba más fuerte que nunca, los pájaros volaban en todas direcciones, los animales hacían su vida diaria, por alguna extraña razón ninguno de los animales les temía.

Se acerco a un pequeño siervo y lo acaricio mientras este comía el verde pasto que allí crecía, de pronto este se alejo de ella corriendo a toda velocidad para internarse en el bosque, Hinata lo siguió con la mirada y vio como iba al lado de su madre, y como se alejaron del lugar.

Solo pudo bajar la mirada, había privado a ese pequeño del amor y calor de su madre, en verdad era un monstruo, una aberración como muchas personas los llamaban. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su cara, llevo sus manos a su rostro y se dedico a llorar amargamente por lo que fue capaz de hacer.

********************************************************************************

-¿Qué haremos con el pequeño?- unas voces se escucharon desde dentro de una gran habitación, en ella había alrededor de 10 personas, entre hombres y mujeres, algunos de ellos ya eran de edad avanzada y otros a pesar de verse jóvenes parecían muy maduros.

-¿lo internaremos en un orfanato?- un anciano alzo la voz para que los demás lo escucharan.

-no podemos, es un Uchiha, además seria demasiado cruel dejarlo en un lugar como ese, si nosotros podemos dejarlo aquí-. Una mujer rubia de ojos cafés y de cuerpo algo voluptuoso le respondió a la pregunta del anciano.

-¿entonces?-

-nosotros tendremos que criarlo, hasta que sea mayor de edad-

-¿pero e Itachi? ¿Que pasara con el?-

-el esta con Orochimaru- al pronunciar ese nombre la mujer lo digo con rabia en cada una de sus palabras.

-¿y no podremos mandar a Sasuke con el?-

-recuerda que el solo quiere a Itachi. Aun no se muy bien por que Fugaku y Motoko dejaron que Itachi viviera con el-. La mujer se levanto de su lugar y fue hasta donde el pequeño bebe se encontraba durmiendo.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y de nuevo se dirigió a todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala junto a ella.

-a partir de ahora Sasuke esta bajo mi cuidado- les dirigió una mirada a todos los presentes para después volver a ver al pequeño que traía en brazos.

-pero Tsunade san, usted cree que…- el mismo anciano que había estado hablando ante intento persuadirla de su decisión, pero la mujer hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y salió con el bebe antes de que el terminara de hablar.

Tsunade llego a una pequeña habitación, donde se encontraba una cuna en una de sus esquinas, deposito al bebe en ella y lo arropo, dio un suspiro y se quedo mirándolo por largo rato, antes de irse un pensamiento cruzo por su mente _"en que lio me he metido"._

*****************************************************************************************

-Neji san… Neji san… Neji san- una voz desesperada llamaba al que según su padre era "el genio de la familia". -Neji san… Neji san…Neji san.-

Neji se encontraba el la habitación que era de su padre, junto a Hinata, ambos se reunían allí cuando necesitaban pensar o hablar, además de que era el tiempo en el que el despertará de su largo sueño. Cuando Neji escucho que lo llamaban tan desesperadamente salió de la habitación y busco a el responsable de esos gritos.

Cuando vio la persona que gritaba se acerco hasta el, era un joven de cabello café, y ojos blancos pero con un tono oscuro en ellos, su piel era pálida y su cara se veía demasiado desencajada para el gusto de los Hyuuga.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que gritas de ese modo?-se acerco hasta el y lo tomo por los hombros.

-Neji san- sus ojos se mostraban miedo, un miedo que nunca antes Neji había visto, no al menos en los ojos de un vampiro. –han matado a tres de nuestros hermanos- lo dijo de una forma rápida y casi gritando.

-¿¡Que!? – En la cara de Neji se dejo ver la sorpresa por las palabras dichas por el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa Neji?- Hinata al escuchar los gritos salió a ver que es lo que estaba pasando. Volteo a mirar al hombre que Neji sostenía por los hombros, y noto el miedo que transmitían sus ojos, al igual que su hermano ella también se sorprendió de verlo, solo los humanos se mostraban de esa manera.

-di exactamente todo lo que sabes- Neji volvió a recobrar su semblante frio de siempre y lo miro a los ojos.

-cuando regresábamos de alimentarnos, descubrimos que Riuky, Keita y Hikori, no estaban por ningún lado, regresamos a buscarlos y los encontramos…- el hombre bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Cómo?, habla Yuto- lo estrujo un poco para que este reaccionara y siguiera hablando.

-un licántropo los atrapo y…y… los asesino- de un momento a otro su tono de voz cambio a uno de rabia. –Al vernos llegar huyeron del lugar, pero ellos ya los había… matado- enderezo la vista y miro a Neji y a Hinata.

Neji lo soltó y se quedo con la mirada fija al frente, después volvió a mirar a Yuto.

-¿Qué hicieron con los cuerpos?-

- Ino y los demás se los llevaron- Yuto miro a Neji - los dejaran en las criptas de la mansión… al menos hasta que se vuelvan ceniza-.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?, hace años que no tenemos problemas con ellos, ¿Por qué ahora?- Hinata se acerco mas a su hermano y al hombre frente a ella.

-no lo se- la respuesta de Neji fue casi automática a la pregunta echa por Hinata.

-¿Qué haremos Neji?-

-esperaremos a que papa despierte, el sabrá que hacer- se dio la media vuelta y se volvió a dirigir a la habitación de su padre.

Hinata y Yuto se quedaron en el mismo lugar observando como Neji se alejaba de ellos poco a poco, hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Hinata se giro a mirar a su compañero para poder hablarle mejor.

-avísales a todos, quiero que estén alerta de cualquier cosa- el hombre solo hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y se fue dejándola sola en ese lugar."_¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Qué quieren?"_ Sus ojos se fijaron en el camino por el que se había ido su hermano mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasaba.

Comenzó a caminara para ir de nuevo junto a su Neji, cuando entro lo encontró sentado en una esquina, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

Dio un profundo suspiro para llamar la atención del mayor, cuando este volteo a mirarla, lo vio directo a los ojos y se quedo así por varios minutos, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué haremos Neji?, crees que lo hagan por diversión, o que haya sido un accidente-

-no lo se, pero debemos estar alertas, mientras no este aquí el líder de nuestro clan, nosotros somos responsables de cuidarlo- Neji volteo a mirar al lugar donde su padre descansaba, era una habitación continua a donde se encontraban.

- como digas hermano-

- si ellos quieren matarnos, nosotros los mataremos primero a ellos- se levanto y cerro sus ojos.- ya estoy arto de que maten a los nuestro por diversión.- de pronto su semblante cambio drásticamente, sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, y su cuerpo totalmente tenso por la furia dentro de el.

-Neji ellos son iguales a nosotros- Hinata trato de tranquilizarlo un poco, al ver el estado en el que estaba.

-NO… ellos son unos animales que solo se guían por su instinto, matan por placer, nosotros lo hacemos para alimentarnos, nunca hemos matado a nadie por diversión. Nosotros no somos iguales a ellos-

-¡Neji!- se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo, algo le decía que no solo estaba hablando de los licántropos, si no de alguien mas… hablaba de los humanos.

-ellos nos a estado siguiendo y matando desde que recuerdo, y no se el motivo, nunca hemos querido hacerles daño-

-y si despertamos a papa, para que nos diga que debemos de hacer-

-no, el esta muy débil, no podemos despertarlo aun- se tranquilizo un poco y correspondió al abrazo de Hinata.

-entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-por ahora nada, lo hecho, hecho esta, mejor vamos a la cripta con los demás- se separo un poco de y la miro a los ojos. –cada vez somos menos hermana, debemos estar juntos-

-si, hermano-

*************************************************************************************

El suave canto de los grillos era el único sonido que se podía escuchar dentro del inmenso manto que la noche dejaba caer por todos los lugares que carecían de luz, solo la luna iluminaba un poco a las pobres criaturas que allí habitaban.

De pronto el estruendoso sonido de un arma al ser disparada acabo con toda la tranquilidad que se podía sentir en los alrededores, las luces de la ciudad se encendieron de inmediato, los ruidos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas y mas fuertes, la gente gritaba, las armas hacían retumbar los oídos de los mas sensibles.

Las sirenas de las patrullas dejaban ver sus colores, mientras que el ruido iba en aumento, de un momento a otro, el ruido se fue, las calles volvieron a quedar en total silencio, esta vez ni el ruido de los grillos se podía escuchar.

En una de las calles principales de la cuidad, un grupo de personas se reunieron, había policías, civiles, y paramédicos, pero todos con los ojos abiertos y mirando lo que estaba ante ellos.

Una mujer con cabello castaño y unas marcas en su cara, estaba tirada en el suelo, su cuerpo sangraba de una manera que en cuestión de segundos no quedaría nada de ese líquido en su cuerpo. Tenia varias heridas de bala por todo el cuerpo, además de varios rasguños y heridas, algunas de las cueles parecían algo viejas, ya que se encontraban cicatrizadas.

-¡QUITENCE NO ESTORBEN!- el grito de un joven tras todo el tumulto de personas, hizo que voltearan su mirada al recién llegado. Era un joven alto, de piel blanca y de unos profundos ojos negros al igual que su cabello. Entro aventando a toda la gente que estorbaba su trabajo.

En una mano llevaba un maletín, al parecer con instrumentos médicos, mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a aventar a las personas que estaban en su camino. Cuando llego al cuerpo de la mujer se arrodillo frente a ella, y coloco dos de sus dedos en su cuello.

-esta muerta- lo dijo al momento en que retiraba su mano de su cuello. Observo todas las heridas que tenia y miro al que parecía ser el jefe de los policías. –sus hombres la mataron-.

El hombre al cual se dirigió era, un tipo alto y con el cabello de un color plateado algo singular, tenia un ojo cubierto por un parche y vestía el tipio uniforme que todos los policías, con la diferencia que este tenia mas insignias que los demás.

-nosotros seguíamos a un lobo que entro a la ciudad- camino hasta el cuerpo de la mujer muerta y al joven. –Tal vez ella se atravesó en el camino de mis hombres-

-justificaciones idiotas, igual la mataron- el joven medico se puso de pie y comenzó a darse la vuelta para alejarse del lugar. –Espero que le diga algo mejor a su familia-. Dicho esto desapareció entre todo la gente que se había reunido en ese lugar.

Cuando se vio libre de toda esa gente se subió en el carro que manejaba y se alejo de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pudo, después de unos minutos llego a un gran hospital situado en el centro de la ciudad, bajo de su auto y entro al hospital.

-buenas noches doctor Uchiha- una mujer que se encontraba en la dirección lo recibió con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

Este solo paso de largo y ni siquiera se digno a mirar a la mujer que lo había saludado, camino y llego al elevador, entro en e y subió hasta el quinto piso, salió del elevado y entro en lo que parecía ser su oficina, allí había un pequeño escritorio, una cómoda silla, y otra no tanto, una camilla en y un perchero.

En el escritorio había varias carpetas de diferentes colores, además de algunos sobres, algunos de ellos aun sin abrir, enfrente del escritorio y con letras cursivas y negras, había un letrero con su nombre

"_jefe de urgencias_

_Uchiha Sasuke"_.

Se quito el saco que llevaba y lo coloco en el perchero, tomo su bata blanca y se la coloco mientras camina a su escritorio, se sentó y comenzó a revisar todos los papeles que tenia en el. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia y con ojos cafés.

-deberías de tocar- le dedicó una mirada, y después volvió a los papeles que tenia en las manos.

-sabes que yo nunca toco- entro y cerro la puerta tras ella. –Dime que paso esta noche- se centro frente a el se dedico a observarlo.

- nada importante, solo otra incompetencia de la policía- suspiro y miro a la mujer frente a el. –Mataron a una mujer mientras seguía a un lobo que entro en la ciudad-

-¿un lobo?- al parecer le sorprendió un poco lo que el había dicho. –hace años que no hay lobos por aquí.-

-eso es lo que la policía dijo-

-es muy raro- se levanto de su lugar y rodeo el escritorio para acercarse al joven. -¿estas bien?-

-por que no debería de estarlo-

-te conozco, se cuando no estas bien- puso una mano sobre el hombro de el y la otra sobre su cabeza. –olvidas que yo fui quien te crio-

-no lo olvido, pero también me recuerda que fue por que mis padres fueron acecinados- apretó al pluma que tenia entre sus manos y dirigió su vista el frente. –unos malditos ladrones los mataron mientras dormían- de la fuerza que ejercía en la pluma, esta termino por romperse a la mitad.

- sigues sufriendo por eso, ¿verdad?-

-la policía no pudo encontrar a los ladrones, no sirven para nada-

Al ver la actitud que Sasuke estaba tomando, la mujer opto por mejor cambiar el tema, de lo contrario sabia como podía llegar a ponerse cuando en verdad se molestaba o recordaba duros momentos.

-será mejor que vallas a supervisar Urgencias, ya sabes como son las enfermeras, de seguro estarán platicando o perdiendo el tiempo- le revolvió un poco los cabellos y se separo un poco de el.

Sasuke se levanto de su silla y aventó la pluma que momentos antes había roto a un sesto de basura, tomo otra de su escritorio y camino hasta la puerta, antes de salir miro a la mujer que aun estaba parada atrás de su escritorio.

-gracias Tsunade san- miro como la mejer le dedicaba una sonrisa y le hacia una ademan con la mano de que no era nada. – Por cierto- hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar al frente. –Yo no tengo Sake en mi oficina, tendrás que buscarlo en otro lugar- cerro la puerta y camino al área de urgencias.

Sabia que desde el principio la mujer había ido a su oficina en busca de algo que beber, era una alcohólica, y aunque a veces no se podía contar con ella, debía admitir que hizo lo que mejor pudo para criarlo, gracias a ella n se había quedado en un orfanato o en la calle.

***************************************************************************************************

La mansión Hyuuga lucia mas sola y tenebrosa que nunca, sus pasillos y alrededores ya no eran ni siquiera iluminados por el fuego de las antorchas a su alrededor. A pesar de estar en lo mas profundo del bosque, había algo de vegetación, además de animales salvajes, aunque ningún humano pudiera entrar en ese lugar, para los animales era pan comido.

Dentro de la mansión no había ruido alguno, todo estaba en completo silencio, en la sala principal de esta, solo estaban cuatro figuras pobremente iluminadas por el escaso fuego de la chimenea. Los cuatro estaban en con la mirada al suelo y sin decir una sola palabra.

Hinata camino hacia la chimenea y coloco un trozo de manera dentro de esta para que el fuego no se extinguiera por completo, cuando el fuego volvía a avivarse, las llamas se vieron reflejadas en sus pupilas blancas, parecía hipnotizada por ellas, no les quito la vista de encima hasta que su hermano mayor hablo.

-necesitamos ir a la ciudad- estaba recargado en una de las paredes cercanas a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados y mirando a todos los que estaban en la habitación con el. –Necesitamos saber que paso con ese licántropo-.

-es demasiado peligroso, si lo atraparon a esta hora ya deben de saber que es un humano transformado en lobo.- Yuto estaba en el centro de la habitación y fue el que se atrevió a tomar la palabra después de Neji.

-si, además de que estarán sumamente histéricos, si cometemos un pequeño error, nos atraparan- esta vez la que hablo fue Ino, una de las mas antiguas que formaban parte del clan Hyuuga, sus ojos no eran tan claros como los de Neji o Hinata, pero después de ellos, ella era la mas vieja de allí, tenia un largo y hermoso cabelle rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, además de que era la única con la que Hinata podía hablar un poco mas.

-pero necesitamos hacer algo, ya solo quedamos nosotros cuatro- coloco sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se enderezo por completo. –no se por que razón papa no ha despertado, pero si no haces algo, cuando el despierte, ya no hallara a nadie del clan, además…-

-¿Por qué se fue a la ciudad?- Hinata interrumpió a su hermano, aun n quitaba por completo la mirada de las llamas. –Dijo que nos ayudaría- voltea a mirar a Neji y luego de nuevo a el fuego en la chimenea.

-eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar- Neji se acerco hasta ella y la tomo por los hombros. –tu y yo debemos de ir a la ciudad de Konohana y saber que es lo que esta pasando- clavo su mirada en la de ella. –algo me dice que no fue a la ciudad, si no que de allí venia.-

En la cara de Hinata se formo una mueca de sorpresa por las palabras de Neji, voltea a mirar a los otros dos en la habitación, y estos solo afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

-si Hinata, nosotros la esperamos donde dijo, era muy cerca de esa cuidad, además de que escuchamos demasiado ruidos y alborotos, creímos que algo paso para que ella no llegara, tal vez algo paso en esa ciudad…pudimos oler su sangre- Ino le acaro a Hinata todo lo que había escuchado y cuando estuvieron cerca de la cuidad, donde esa licántropo los había citado.

-vamos Neji- volteo su mirada a su hermano. –no quiero que mueran mas.

De inmediato su hermano mayor la soltó y le hizo una seña a Yuto, este salió de inmediato de la habitación y entro en cuestión de segundos con dos grandes maletas en cada mano, se las entrego a Neji y a Hinata. En un principio no entendió muy bien para qué eran las maletas, pero Neji se adelanto a ella y le respondió.

-viviremos en Konohana- tomo su maleta y la de Hinata. –diremos que venimos de Suna, ante todos solo seremos una pareja de hermanos que se mudaron a otra cuidad, ¿quedo claro?-

-si… pero papa, ¿lo dejaremos solo?-

-no, Ino y Yuto se quedaran aquí, ellos nos informaran de cualquier cosa- empezó a caminar a la salida, con las dos maletas en la mano. –Yo vendré de vez en cuando -. Giro para mirar a Hinata, que se había quedado en su lugar, mirando a Ino y a Yuto. –vámonos ya—

Ino y Yuto se despidieron de ellos, mientras que Neji les daba las ultimas indicaciones. Cuando termino Hinata y el caminaron rumbo a la cuidad, en el camino Neji le indico como es que debía de comportarse, de actuar, ante los humanos.

Hinata nunca había interactuado con los humanos, nunca había cruzado una sola palabra con ellos, eso la inquietaba un poco, no saber como comportarse delante de ellos podía arruinar un poco las cosas y que los descubrieran.

-recuerda que los humanos tienen sentimientos y reacciones algo raras, trata de aprender un poco como es que socializan.-

-si Neji- iba en otro mundo, sus pensamientos no estaban al cien por ciento en la voz de su hermano, ella pensaba como es que en tan poco tiempo toda su familia casi queda exterminada.

-llegamos-

La voz de Neji, al decir "llegamos" la sorprendió un poco, el camino había sido más corto que otras veces, o tal vez sus pensamientos viajaron tanto que no se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.

Miro la ciudad que había visitado tantas veces en el pasado, primero como una pequeña aldea, luego como un pueblo, después como una ciudad, y ahora como una gran Utopía.

-cada vez que la veo a crecido mas- desde donde se encontraba podía observar los grandes y majestuosos edificios que se alzaban por encima de la cuidad, sus calles, casas y parques se veían muy hermosos.

-vístete- Neji le aventó un cambio de ropa, para que ella se cambiar. – Ino y Yuto fueron a la ciudad de la Roca por esto, además de que compraron una casa aquí para nosotros-. Mientras hablaba Neji se fue quitando sus ropas para ponerse las nuevas.

Hinata hizo lo mismo y en cuestión de minutos los dos estaban completamente cambiados. Hinata con una blusa color violeta de tirantes, y un pescador negro, además de unas sandalias del mismo color, su cabello lo dejo suelto, solo con el flequillo que le cubría la frente. Neji usaba unos Jean negros que le quedaban a la perfección, una camiseta blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, unas muñequeras negras en cada mano, y una cinta en la frente del mismo color, su cabello lo sujeto con una cinta, dejando un poco suelto.

-nuestros ojos serán cafés- Neji cerro sus ojos, y los abrió con el color que usaría durante su estancia en Konohana. –imita el color, ya que nuestro cabello es de diferente tono, nuestros ojos deben de ser iguales.-

Hinata hizo lo que su hermano le ordeno, y cambio el color de sus ojos, una vez que terminaron, tomaron todas sus cosas y entraron a la ciudad, al llegar a la puerta principal, un guardia los detuvo, al parecer era el encargado de recibir a todos los invitados a esa cuidad.

Neji hablo con el y después de unos momentos, este los dejo pasar como si nada, mientras caminaban por las calles, Hinata y Neji observaban a todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, algunas de ellas se les quedaban mirando, mientras que otras ni siquiera parecían tomar e cuenta su presencia.

A Hinata le parecía muy interesante como era que todas esas personas se relacionaban entre si, algunas de ellas le sonreían a otros como saludo, mientras que otras lo hacían con un ademan de mano.

Después de caminar un rato, Neji giro en una esquina, cosa que Hinata no noto por estar tan atenta viendo a las personas a su alrededor, cuando noto que su hermano no estaba lo busco con la mirada y alcanzo a verlo antes de que se perdiera por completo de su vista, corrió para alcanzarlo y choco contra alguien mientras ella también giraba en la esquina.

Un olor familiar llego hasta la nariz de Hinata, un olor que ya había sentido antes, cerro sus ojos para tratar de recordar donde es que había olido ese aroma, aspiro lo mas profundo que pudo para llenar sus pulmones con esa fragancia, de pronto abrió sus ojos de golpe, ya sabia donde había sentido ese olor.

Con miedo y nerviosismo subió su cara, el olor que había llegado a su nariz, era de la persona con quien había chocado, era mas alta que ella, por lo que su cara quedo en su pecho, y su cara aun no era visible ante sus ojos.

Cuando pudo ver su cara, su respiración se detuvo, y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, la persona frente a ella, era un joven de piel blanca, ojos negros, y cabello negro. Su rostro era idéntico al hombre al cual mato, aquella noche cuando dejo a un niño huérfano, su cara era muy parecida, pero su aroma era igual a la de la mujer.

Al mirarlo a los ojos trato de encontrar una explicación de lo que pasaba, el joven también se le quedo mirando, por alguna extraña razón no pudo moverse de su lugar, ni insultarla por lo torpe que era, como lo habría echo con cualquier otra persona, de un momento a otro, sus ojos quedaron atrapados en los del otro.

La boca de Hinata comenzó a temblar, ya había relacionado todo, el rostro tan parecido al hombre que había matado, mas el aroma de la mujer, en definitiva ese era… el bebe.

-t-t-tu- tartamudeo ante lo que acababa de descubrir, se alejo un poco de el, pero no aparto su mirada de la de el.

CONTINUARA……………………………………………..

* * *

Bueno no me queda mas que agradecer a

_*****__**helenhr**__**: gracias por tu comentario.**_

Y aunque solo tuve uno T.T, prometo no llorar snif, snif, snif.

Cuídense bye. Pero si leen la historia comenten porfis.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué te paso Hinata?-

-era el-

-¿Quién?-

-el bebe, que dejamos solo aquella vez… cuando fuimos de caza para que te alimentaras-

-¿pero ese no era un bebe?-

-según por lo que me ha dicho Ino han pasado cerca de 20 años, desde entonces-

Neji se acerco hasta Hinata y la arropo con una pequeña manta mientras la acercaba al calor que desprendía la chimenea. Hace algunas horas que había llegado a la que seria su casa, era algo lujosa al parecer de Neji, el cual quería pasa lo mas desapercibido posible por ese lugar, pero que gracias a Ino, no seria del todo posible.

Una vez frente a la chimenea se dedico a observar a Hinata, en verdad el encuentro con ese tipo la perturbo un poco, estaba mas helada que de costumbre, eso sin contar como era que su cuerpo temblaba aun.

_Se dedico a observar el papel donde venia la dirección correcta de la casa, pero era tan difícil descifrar los garabatos a los que Ino llamaba letras, que se olvido por competo de que Hinata venia atrás de el. Camino tan rápido que de un momento a otro la perdió de vista, cuando se dio cuenta la busco con la mirada, pero nada al parecer ya la había dejado muy atrás._

_Corrió a buscarla y la encontró, no tan atrás como el pensaba, solo que estaba con un tipo, y al parecer ella estaba… asustada. Al menos así le pareció a Neji. Cuando vio a Hinata en brazos de ese tipo, ella estaba con cara de espanto, sus ojos lo demostraba todo._

_Camino más rápido para llegar a su lado, cuando la vio de cerca se fijo que en verdad Hinata tenia miedo del sujeto que estaba frente a ella, ¿por que le temería?, es solo un simple humano. Lo miro y para el no tenia nada del otro mundo, solo era un chico de piel blanca, y de ojos y cabello negros. Entonces ¿Por qué Hinata tenia esa cara?_

_-Hinata- la voz de Neji hizo que ella volteara su rostro hacia el -¿pasa algo?-._

_-n-no- se aparto de Sasuke y corrió al lado de su hermano, no sin antes mirar a Sasuke para hablarle. –p-perdón l-lo c-confundí c-con o-otra p-persona- tomo la mano de Neji y lo jalo lo mas fuerte que pudo para alejarse de allí._

_Por su parte Sasuke se quedo en su mismo lugar, esa chica le pareció algo familiar pero no recordaba de donde, tal vez alguna vez fue al hospital y de allí la conocía, pero aun así, algo dentro de el le decía que era algo mas._

Ahora que recordaba los detalles, ese tipo era el Uchiha que Hinata dejo aquella noche huérfano, al parecer ella aun no superaba eso. La abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído una canción que siempre lograba tranquilizarla, y que siempre usaba con ella cuando era una niña.

Encendamos las linternas en el tenderete en gradas

Pongamos flores de melocotonero en el tenderete en gradas

Cinco músicos de corte están tocando la flauta y el tambor

Hoy es el día de las muñecas.

Mientras se la cantaba jugaba un poco con los largos cabellos negros de ella, y cuando termino de cantarle, sintió como ella se aferraba a el de un de sus abrazo, además de escuchar una pequeña risita de su parte.

-me gusta cuando me cantas esa canción- hundió su rostro en el pecho de Neji

-y a mi lo que causa en ti- le levanto el rostro para poder verla a los ojos. –cuando te la canto siempre sonríes-

-me gusta mucho porque… la cantas tan mal, que me hace reír-una vez mas le regalo a su hermano mayor una de sus sonrisas, y como respuesta ella también obtuvo una sonrisa de su parte.

Después de un rato más de platica, les sorprendió que unos pequeños rayos de luz se filtraran por las cortinas de la casa. Ya era un nuevo día, por lo visto se había quedado toda la noche platicando, como lo hacías desde que eran pequeños.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que los dos hermanos fueran a ver que es lo que pasaba. Al abrirla se encontraron con cinco personas, 3 mujeres mayores y dos hombres, al parecer todos eran mayores y parecían ser de servicio.

-¿Qué desean?-

-hola, somos las personas de servicio que contrato Hyuuga san- una de las mujeres, la cual parecía ser la mayor, se aventuro a contestarle a Neji.

-¿Qué?- según recordaba el no había contratado a nadie, solo llevaban un par de horas en ese lugar, aun no hacían ningún movimiento.

-la señorita Ino nos contrato para servirle, nos aviso el día que llegarían, y cuando deseaban que estuviéramos aquí-

-pasen- ya que Neji se quedo sin hacer nada, solo parado en la puerta a Hinata le toco recibir y hacer pasar a las personas que estaban en la puerta. – el es mi hermano Neji, y yo soy Hinata, mucho gusto- se presento e hizo una leve reverencia frente a ellos.

-mucho gusto Hinata san, Neji san- todos los saludaron al mismo tiempo. -¿desean algo, o podemos empezar con nuestro trabajo?-

-no, adelante- de inmediato las cinco personas se dispersaron por la casa, mientras que Neji aun seguía parado en la puerta. –Neji, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-matare a Ino- azotó la puerta y miro a Hinata.- le dije que no queríamos llamar la atención, y lo primero que hace es comprar una casa tan grande como esta.- comenzó a mover sus manos y a señalar todo a su alrededor. –y luego contratar servidumbre, ¿Qué le pasa a esa tonta?-

-tranquilo, no lo hizo por molestar, solo pensó que seria mas cómodo para nosotros estar así- trato de tranquilizarlo, pero parecía una tarea inútil.

-mejor saldré a tratar de averiguar algo- camino de nuevo a la puerta y la abrió. –quédate aquí, volveré pronto-

-si- después de eso, Hinata solo vio como la puerta se volvía a cerrar de un gran golpe. –Cuídate, hermano- lo dijo aunque este ya no la escuchara, dio un ultimo suspiro e intento retirarse a su habitación, pero de nuevo unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron detenerse.

Pensó que seria Neji, ¿tal vez se le olvido algo?, fue su primera idea, por lo que fue y abrió la puerta muy segura de quien estaría al otro lado.

-¿se te olvido algo Neji?- cuando vio a la persona que estaba del otro lado, se quedo congelada, no era Neji el que estaba llamando a la puerta como ella pensaba. Era un chico alto, rubio, piel bronceada y de unos hermosos ojos azules, pero lo que la dejo así fue ver la encantadora sonrisa que el tenia en los labios, era… encantador.

-he, no soy Neji dattebayo - el extraño coloco su mano tras su cabeza y comenzó por presentarse ante Hinata. –Soy Naruto Uzumaki- le extendió la mano, sin perder su sonrisa.

-H-Hyuuga H-Hinata g-gusto e-en c-conocerte- se sentía una tonta, tartamudeo mas que de costumbre, y estaba casi segura que su cara estaba totalmente roja, pero nunca había visto a un chico así, su sonrisa la hacia sentir muy bien, extrañamente bien.

-creo que seremos vecinos, por eso vine a presentarme- le pareció muy gracioso la forma en que esa chica se comportaba, además de ser muy bonita, tenerla de vecina no será nada desagradable. -¿puedo pasar?-habían pasado uso minutos y Hinata no le había invitado a entrar, ni a hablar, por lo que decidió preguntarle si podía entrar, esa chica le caía bien y tenerla como amiga o algo mas, seria buena idea.

-s-si p-pase U-Uzumaki s-san-

-llámame solo Naruto, Uzumaki san se oye muy formal- y de nuevo esa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, coso que hizo a Hinata ponerse un poco mas roja y adquirir un habito que creyó muerto… empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

Naruto entro por completo a la casa, era grande, y aunque no estaba muy arreglada aun parecía una casa de personas adineradas. De inmediato llego una de las mujeres que momentos antes había llegado para servir a los Hyuuga, Hinata le pidió que le llevaran algo de beber a Naruto y a ella, después lo guio hasta la que era la sala, en la cual había estado charlando con su hermano antes.

-¿y con quien vives Hinata?- se sentó en un cómodo sillón y comenzó a sacar la platica con esa chica, ya que si de ella dependiera se quedaría callada.

-c-con m-mi h-hermano m-mayor N-Neji-

-¿y tus padres?-

-p-papa vendrá en u-un tiempo, y m-mama m-murió hace m-mucho tiempo- en eso llego la mujer con un par de tazas para cada uno, era increíble como en tan pocos minutos ya se habían acostumbrado a la casa he incluso ya les estaba sirviendo el té.

-mis padres también murieron hace mucho- tomo la taza entre sus manos y sorbió un poco del liquido antes de continuar.- cuando yo era solo un bebe-

-l-lo siento mucho N-Naruto kun- Hinata pudo ver como su mirada se obscureció, su sonrisa se esfumo y apareció un nuevo chico frente a ella, solo que este no le gustaba tanto como el anterior.

-bueno eso ya paso dattebayo- de nuevo la sonrisa apareció en su cara, así como el brillo de sus ojos, era increíble los cambios que ese chico podía sufrir en minutos. –Ahora que lo recuerdo- volteo a mirar la taza en sus manos, y luego a Hinata. –a mi no me gusta el te- .

Al principio Hinata se quedo callada y solo observando al joven frente a ella, pero luego una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios, ante lo ocurrente que podía llegar a ser ese chico llamado Naruto.

-te ves linda cuando sonríes- no tenia planeado decir algo como eso, después de todo la acababa de conocer, pero su boca fue mas rápida que su cerebro y termino por decirlo.

Tanto el como Hinata se sonrojaron, Hinata comenzó a jugar con la taza que tenia entre las manos, mientras que Naruto se rascaba la mejilla y pensaba en como salir de esa situación en la que el mismo se había metido.

-he, tengo me irme- se paro del lugar en el que estaba y corrió en dirección a la puerta. –Me gusto conocerte Hinata, te veré luego ¡datebayo!- abrió la puerta y salió de la casa.

Hinata se quedo en su mismo lugar, pero una sonrisa se dibujo e su boca, a la vez que pronunciaba un _"eso espero Naruto Kun"_ tomo todo el líquido te tenía su taza y la dejo sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de ella. Ahora si debía de arreglar su habitación, aunque conocer a Naruto le agrado mucho.

Antes de que la noche cayera de nuevo, Neji llego a la casa, no se tomo la molestia de avisarles a los que ahora eran sus sirvientes de su llegada, solo entro y fue directo a buscar a Hinata.

Toco a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor antes de entrar, y al no recibir respuesta alguna opto por entrar, la busco con la mirada y la encontró recostada en una cama, y al parecer "durmiendo". Se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, no quería hablarle, tal vez aun estaba mal por su encuentro con el tal Uchiha.

Se acerco un poco a ella, y para su sorpresa no estaba triste ni llorando, al contrario, estaba… sonriendo.

-¿ahora que te pasa Hinata?- frunció la cara y clavo su mirada en su hermana, sabia perfectamente que no dormía, y quería una explicación por su cambio de actitud tan repentino.

-nada- se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de su hermano tan cerca, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que nunca lo escucho llegar.

-¿Por qué sonreías?-

-¿y-yo?- un suave color rojo se instalo en sus mejillas, al recordar que en ese momento sus pensamientos le pertenecían a cierto chico rubio que acababa de conocer.

-si, tu- la actitud de Hinata le pareció sumamente extraña, pero al querer averiguar mas, el llamado de una de las ancianas que estarían a su servicio lo interrumpió.

-Neji san, Hinata san la cena esta lista y servida- les hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, aunque Neji no se anunciara al llegar, todos lo habían visto.

-tráigala aquí- Neji abrió la puerta y vio de frente a la mujer. –hoy cenaremos aquí-

-como usted ordene- de inmediato se retiro, y momentos después ella y otra mujer entraron a la habitación con los platillos que prepararon para ellos. –espero les guste la comida- les acerco cada plato cuidadosamente decorado a la cama, donde supuestamente comerían para después retirarse. –Con su permiso- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro del lugar.

Hinata se quedo mirado la comida frente a ella, nunca había visto comida como esa, de echo nunca había visto tan de cerca la comida que los mortales comían. En algunas ocasiones cuando llegaban a casa de alguna victima podía ver sus alimentos, pero nunca como los que le acababa de llevar.

La curiosidad se apodero de ella ¿a que sabría esa comida? Tomo uno de los cubiertos y lo acerco a uno de los platillos, pero antes de tomar algo de esa comida, una mano se la arrebato, cuando alzo la mirada vio a Neji como tomaba toda la comida y la echaba en una bolsa.

-¿Qué haces?- se paro de su lugar y trato de detenerlo. –yo quería probar eso-

-esto a nosotros no nos sirve de nada- vacio el ultimo plato de comida en la bolsa y la cerro con fuerza. –solo los mortales necesitan alimentarse con algo como esto, nosotros necesitamos algo mas… exótico- se acerco a la ventana y la lanzo fuera, por lo que pudo ver Hinata, casi logro mandarla fuera de la ciudad.

Al ver la acción de su hermano, a Hinata no le quedo de otra mas que poner cara de molestia y volver a recortase en la cama. Neji la siguió y se acostó a un lado.

-mañana los dos saldremos a investigar- su mirada estaba puesta sobre el techo blanco de la habitación. –yo iré a investigar que paso con nuestro aliado, ¿Por qué nuca llego?- se giro por mirar a Hinata. – Tú investiga cual es el grupo de Licántropos en el área-

-si- no quería hacer la tarea que su hermano le había encomendado, pero si no quería seguir viendo como todos los miembros de su clan desaparecían, más le valía investigar todo rápido.

Así como llego, Neji se levanto y salió del lugar, dejando sola a Hinata, era extraño pero el lugar comenzaba a agradarle demasiado, el aire fresco, la luz de la luna, las estrellas, ese lugar era mucho mejor que la vieja y desolada mansión en la que vivía.

* * *

Durante toda la noche se la paso mirando el inmenso cielo, la luna le recordaba mucho a su madre, y eso siempre la ponía triste y alegre al mismo tiempo. Sin darse cuenta el día llego y por tanto el inicio de la tarea puesta por su hermano.

Cuando estaba dispuesta salir de la habitación, Neji entro sin avisar. Llevaba alguna ropa en sus manos, y una cara de muy pocos amigos, además de estar un poco sonrojado.

-ponte esta ropa- se la aventó a Hinata. –la tonta de Ino la puso en mi maleta- y de nuevo salió de la habitación, sin decir nada mas.

Cuando Hinata miro la ropa que Neji le había dado, vio un hermoso vestido lila de tirantes con flores blancas, pero también había ropa interior, un sostén y unas pantaletas blancas. Una sonrisa y un sonrojo aparecieron en la cara de Hinata, por esa razón Neji estaba así, Ino puso la ropa interior de ella en la ropa de Neji.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su habitación, camino hasta la cocina donde supuso encontraría a alguien. Y efectivamente encontró a la misma anciana que les llevo la cena el día anterior, y que al parecer ahora preparaba el desayuno.

Al verla Hinata se acerco hasta ella, y le pregunto por Neji, la anciana le comento que el joven Neji había salido hace un rato.

-yo también saldré, volveré pronto- camino hasta la salida, pero la voz de la anciana la detuvo antes de salir definitivamente.

-no piensa desayunar Hinata san-

-no, desayunen ustedes- le dedico una sonrisa y salió de la casa.

-por eso están tan delgados y pálidos- bajo la cabeza y negó con ella. Luego miro hacia la cocina y hacia la comida que ya había preparado. –Ni siquiera el joven desayuno- comenzó a repartir la comida entre todos sus compañeros de trabajo, ya que ninguno de los patrones la quiso.

* * *

Las calles eran demasiado grandes, demasiada gente, demasiados lugares, demasiados edificios, en definitiva para Hinata todo era demasiado.

Desde que salió de su casa camino sin rumbo fijo, no temía perderse, sabia perfectamente donde estaba el lugar que habitaban ella y su hermano, de lo que no sabia nada era en donde encontrar al grupo de licántropos que habitaban allí.

De pronto uno de los edificios llamo mucho su atención, en el vendía una cantidad asombrosa de comida, muy parecida a la que la anciana que vivía con ella preparaba. Cuando se acerco al lugar noto como toda la gente estaba sentada en una mesas y como comían con gusto toda esa comida.

-¿tienes hambre?- una voz a sus espaldas hizo que de inmediato se girara a ver de quien se trataba. –si quieres te invito a comer algo.-

-N-Naruto kun- el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, mientras que admiraba de nuevo esa sonrisa que el chico siempre tenia.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes conmigo a comer?-

Iba a decir que no, después de todo no estaba en ese lugar por diversión, si no por una importante misión, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que fuera con el. –s-si-.

-espero no te importe que dos amigos vengan con nosotros. Quede de verme con ellos-

-s-si quieres m-mejor d-después…- la voz del rubio la detuvo antes de terminar de hablar.

-claro que no, a ellos les gustara conocer a mi nueva amiga dattebayo- tomo a Hinata de la mano y la jalo.

Sentía como su cara se tornaba totalmente roja por el contacto de la mano del rubio sobre la de ella, iba tan embelesada con su nuevo amigo que no miraba el lugar al que este la llevaba, cuando sintió que el se detenía despertó un poco de su transe y miro el lugar en el que estaba.

Era un pequeño puesto de comida, con el letrero "Ichikaru" en la parte superior, al parecer en el se vendía gran variedad de rameen. No era muy difícil de descifrar ya que tenia leyendas por doquier anunciando todos sus platillos.

Naruto guio a Hinata hasta dentro del puesto de rameen y le indico donde se sentara, el hizo lo mismo a un lado de ella. Comenzó una platica sobre como era que este lugar se volvió su favorito así como el por que le fascinaba el rameen y que sin el moriría de hambre.

Después de unos minutos el primer amigo de Naruto apareció por la puerta. Al verlo Hinata trago fuertemente saliva, era el mismo chico con el cual había chocado a su llegada a la ciudad, era el Uchiha que conocía desde bebe y el cual dejo huérfano.

Volteo su cara a otro lado mientras que Naruto se levantaba y corría a recibir a su amigo.

-llegaste teme- le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras le sonreía. –pensé que el señor "mil cosas que hacer" no llegaría-

-cállate dobe o me voy- le dedico una mirada fría y amenazante, que al parecer no le importo en lo mas mínimo a su amigo rubio.

-ven quiero presentarte a una amiga- lo empujo y lo llevaba hasta el lugar donde se encantaba Hinata. –Ella es Hyuuga Hinata- se aparto de sasuke y fue al lado de Hinata, la hizo que volteara a ver a su amigo. –el es Uchiha Sasuke… el teme- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja para que el aludido no se diera cuenta.

Sasuke clavo su mirada en la chica frente al, era la misma con la que hace algunos días había chocado. La mirada se sasuke sobre ella la ponía sumamente inquieta, sabia perfectamente que el no la reconocía, puesto que era solo un bebe cuando todo paso, pero eso no quita el echo de que se sienta mal por lo que hizo.

-m-mucho g-gusto U-Uchiha san- hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a su lugar.

Naruto tomo de los hombros a Sasuke y lo sentó frente a Hinata, mientras que el lo hacia a su lado. Llamo a un mesero y pidió un plato de comida para cada uno.

-¿no vas a esperar a Kiba Dobe?- Sasuke le hablo a Naruto pero sin quitarle la vista a Hinata.

-no, el dijo que llegaría tarde dattebayo- al parecer el no se daba cuenta de la mirada que su amigo tenia sobre la chica a su lado, ni tampoco se daba cuenta de cómo era que Hinata quería escaparse allí.

Un minuto después y la comida ya estaba en su mesa, un caliente y humeante plato de rameen estaba frente a cada uno de ellos, Naruto no dudo un solo momento y comenzó a devorarlo, Sasuke no podía quitar su vista de la chica frente a el, era extraña y sabia que la conocía aunque aun no pudiera descifrar de donde, Hinata por su parte prefería ver su plato de comida que alguno de los chicos que la acompañaban, deseaba salir corriendo y perderlos de vista, y aunque era capaz de hacerlo, sabia que el rubio la seguiría y además era su vecino, así que descarto esa opción, no tendría una buena excusa que darle.

-mmm, ¿no pmmiemsan commmer?-Hinata y Sasuke voltearon a ver a Naruto, el cual les seguía hablando con la boca llena de rameen.

-no hables con la boca llena- sasuke tomo su plato de comida y antes de comer su primera ración. –Das asco dobe- se dedico a darle un insulto a su amigo.

-cállate teme- devoro rápidamente la comida que tenia en la boca para discutir con su pelinegro amigo.

Al verlos discutir, la tensión bajo un poco en los nervios de Hinata, parecía que esos dos se llevaban bien, ya que a pesar de verlos discutir ninguno de los dos parecía pelear en verdad, aunque debía admitir que el chico rubio era por mucho mas escandaloso que el moreno.

La discusión entre Naruto y Sasuke hizo que ella olvidara por un momento lo incomoda que se sentía al lado de ese chico, e incluso comenzó a divertirse viéndolos pelear, una risita se escapo de sus labios al ver como Naruto intentaba formar una sonrisa en los labios del Uchiha, a la vez que este trataba de apartarlo.

-eres un amargado teme dattebayo- Naruto se rindió al intentar hacer sonreír a su amigo y volvió a sentarse en su lugar de nuevo, dirigió la vista a la chica que lo acompañaba y vio que no había probado nada de su plato, así que su nueva misión era hacer que ella comiera. -¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿No te gusta el rameen?- esta ultima pregunta se la dijo con un tono casi melancólico.

-n-no es e-eso N-Naruto kun- lo miro y los colores volvieron a apoderarse de su rostro, le encantaba ver la sonrisa que este siempre tenia dibujada en los labios.

-entonces come- tomo los palillos y una pequeña ración del plato de la chica y se dispuso a dársela en la boca.

El color rojo en la cara de Hinata se intensifico al ver lo que el chico estaba haciendo, trago un poco de saliva y rápidamente le negó con la cabeza. –n-no es n-necesario N-Naruto kun. Y-yo c-como s-sola- tomo otros palillos y comida para comerlos rápidamente, así Naruto desistiría de tratar de dársela en la boca.

Al pasar la comida por su garganta, sintió los sabores que esta tenia, condimentos, pasta, verdura, había escuchado mucho sobre toda la comida de los humanos, incluso hasta llego a investigar en libros algo, pero era mucho mejor que haya leído en cualquier libro. Sonrió un poco y volvió a llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

-¿te gusto?-tomo su plato y de nuevo empezó a comer, además de volver a poner una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la forma en que su amiga comía el plato de rameen frente a ella.

-si mucho- se olvido de todo a su alrededor y se dedico por completo a devorar la comida de su plato.

Fácilmente estaba compitiendo con Naruto a ver quien comía más platos de rameen, pero de pronto un fuerte olor llego hasta la nariz de Hinata, lo cual hizo que de inmediato apartara la comida de su lado para ver de donde provenía.

Miro en todas las direcciones para ubicar el olor, pero extrañamente este se estaba acercando al lugar donde ella estaba.

-Kiba, hasta que llegas- de nuevo Naruto fue a recibir a su segundo amigo. Era un chico alto de cabello y ojos cafés, era apuesto, pero al parecer igual de eufórico que Naruto.

Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban Sasuke y Hinata, Kiba comenzó a burlarse de Sasuke al decirle cosas como el por que era tan amargado siempre, que si era un cubito de hielo, y cosas así. Fue hasta que Naruto le dijo que tenían a una invitada que Kiba reparo en ver a Hinata.

-Kiba, ella es Hyuuga Hinata, mi nueva amiga- se puso atrás de Hinata –Hinata el es Kiba Inuzuca-.

La mirada de Hinata cambio por completo, su cara también, paso de estar riendo y disfrutando el momento con Naruto y sasuke, a una totalmente fría y seria Hinata.

-Gusto en conocerte Hinata- a Kiba en cambio le apareció una gran sonría en la cara al mismo tiempo que le extendía la mano.

-igual- lo dijo totalmente seria, y tomo la mano que este le ofrecía.

De pronto Naruto ya estaba de nuevo sentado y comiendo su rameen. Por lo que todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, claro después de que Kiba pidiera el suyo. Hinata ya no probo nada de su comida, era increíble la suerte que tenia, acababa de encontrar a un Licántropo sin buscarlo.

Al parecer el no la había detectado aun, pero por su olor Hinata noto que el no era un transformado, ni mucho menos alguien novato en su orden. Su olor era demasiado fuerte, demasiado penetrante para el olfato de Hinata. Ahora solo era cuestión de seguirlo y ver donde es que todos los de su tipo estaban escondidos.

Un fuerte mareo hizo que Hinata se sostuviera del brazo de Naruto, unas fuertes ganas de vomitar la invadieron, así como el echo de que su estomago parecía tener vida propia y quisiera abandonar su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata?- a Naruto le preocupo mucho ver la cara que su amiga tenia, era pálida, pero en ese momento estaba exagerando. -¿te sientes mal?- se levanto y la rodeo con sus brazos para evitar que se cayera.

-creo, que me cayo mal la comida- su voz apenas era un susurro pero Naruto logro escucharla perfectamente. –Naruto yo…- no soporto mas y se desmayo en los brazos de el.

-teme ayúdala tu eres doctor- Sasuke se levanto de su lugar y fue a ver que es lo que le pasaba a la chica, la llevaron a un lugar mas cómodo para ella, y comenzó a revisarla.

Continuara………..

* * *

Mil perdones por la tardanza, no es que quiera dar excusas de por que no actualice pronto, pero la verdad es que he tenido algo de trabajo, y bueno me era imposible escribir tan pronto, además de que no quería hacer algo al vapor y sin chiste, espero y el capitulo les guste. A la cancion es una tipica de japon para dormir a los niños

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

*******Airi-Hyuga****.- **_muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me animo mucho, espero y este capitulo no te decepcione._

*******sofitcard****.-**_tu comentario me dio una idea de algo que no tenia planeado, así que gracias, y espero sigas escribiéndome._

_*_**helenhr****.-**_de ti la verdad me alago muchísimo que mi historia te gustara, ya que yo soy fan de cómo escribes, así que creo que estoy haciendo algo bien. Además de ser mi primer comentario, decidiste poner el link de mi historia para que más personas la leyeran, así que gracias._

_*****_**vampirville****.-**_muchas gracias por tus consejos de cómo mejorar mi historia, eso siempre me hace mejorar, y espero que este capitulo no sea la excepción._

_*****_**crazy-darkness****.-**_se que quería que actualizara pronto, pero se me complico, ya que quise actualizar dos de mis historias, así que tenme un poquito de paciencia si, te prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda._

_*****_**layill****.-** gracias por comentar, y que bueno que el fic te guste, espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo y dejes comentario.

*******Antux****.- **se ve que eres muy entusiasta, ¿a quien te parecerás? n_n gracias por el animo, y por decir que eres capas de dejarme tres comentarios, con tal de que actualice.

A todos los que me escribieron, espero y lo sigan haciendo, me gusta saber lo que piensan de la historia.

Nota: el siguiente capitulo puede llegar a ser un poco dramático, pero a la vez emocionante.

Saludos, cuídense mucho.

_Atte.: Hitomi dark black_


End file.
